


the poem you make of me

by babydontlikeit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, lapslock, one (1) instance of accidentally choking on a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontlikeit/pseuds/babydontlikeit
Summary: “but we could do that any night,” dongyoung muses, kissing youngho again. this time, he takes youngho’s lower lip in between his teeth, biting down gently as he pulls away. “i was thinking we could do something a little more… exciting.”[or: dongyoung's first time giving a blowjob.]





	the poem you make of me

**Author's Note:**

> hey happy birthday doyoung this document's working title was 'doyoung sucks a dick'
> 
> shoutout to sux for betaing the first 2.5k even though she doesn't listen to nct, she's the true mvp
> 
> title is from 'recreation' by audre lorde.

dongyoung is bisexual. he has known since he was a kid, watching the x files with his parents, when he proudly declared he wanted to date mulder.

his father promptly smacked the back of his head and told him he meant scully, not mulder. he liked scully, but it wasn’t the same. he knew their personalities would clash too much. they were both too strict, too orderly, too logical. it would never work out for the two of them.

but fearful of getting smacked again, he begrudgingly agreed with his father.

so dongyoung is bisexual. super, duper bi. a fully functional bisexual with no doubt in his mind about who he is attracted to.

except dongyoung has never been with a guy before. high school was a nightmare of unpleasant, straight teenage boys with pimply faces and dirty nail beds. even if anyone _could_ live up to dongyoung's standards, it just wasn’t worth the heartbreak or the bullying to date boys. so he stuck with girls. which doesn't mean much, because dongyoung himself was awkward and pimply with big bunny teeth so it's not like he was appealing to all that many girls in high school.

college is easier for him. his skin has cleared up, he grew into his oversized teeth, and his personality has definitely improved. plus, moving away from his family made it easier to express his sexuality. he's got a little bisexual flag on his desk and everything.

and now he even has a boyfriend.

all things considered, youngho is the ideal first boyfriend. he’s slow and considerate and doesn’t let dongyoung’s nervousness bother him. besides his sometimes lame sense of humor, he’s really perfect for dongyoung.

which is _why_ dongyoung wants to do something nice for him. they’ve given one another rushed handjobs, pants still clinging around their thighs, moans muffled into each other's shoulders; one time, dongyoung even came in his pants as he and youngho rutted shamelessly together in the back of youngho's car. it has never gone further than that though, not in the almost three months of dating.

dongyoung _knows_ relationships don't have set time frames, that everyone moves at their own pace, but he also doesn't want youngho to think he's a _prude_. youngho has been out and proud for years; dongyoung is by no means his first boyfriend. and no matter how genuine youngho is when he reassures dongyoung, the younger can't help but worry about losing his boyfriend’s attention.

he’s got it all planned out; youngho had invited him over for the weekend since his roommate would be away. youngho has repeatedly assured him that he isn’t pressuring him and that them being alone in the apartment isn't meant to imply anything, that he just wants to spend time together. dongyoung, of course, has other plans.

he spends a full hour doing his makeup beforehand, trying to get the perfect balance of casual and sultry. ten even loans him his waterproof mascara.

(“why does it matter that it’s waterproof?” dongyoung asks, eyeing the tube wearily.

“because it’s messy in the splash zone,” ten says with a disgusting wink before he quickly flees the room, cackling loudly at dongyoung’s cry of disgust.)

he has also spent the last several days leading up to their time alone trying to decide on the perfect outfit; again, he needs to find the perfect balance of casual and sultry. he ends up wearing tight black jeans and a loose gray sweater that hangs daintily off his shoulders, collar bones on full display. to really complete the look, he wears a thin black choker with a silver metal ring dangling off it. in his personal opinion, he thinks he looks really hot.

and youngho seems to agree, letting out a startled _wow_ when he opens the door.

“well now i feel underdressed,” youngho remarks, leaning in to give dongyoung a quick peck on the lips.

in comparison, youngho is wearing simple gray sweatpants that cling nicely to his thick thighs and a tight black t-shirt. dongyoung can't wait until he's wearing nothing at all.

“you look really good,” dongyoung rushes to reassure him, then flushes. “i mean. you look fine. don’t worry about it.”

youngho just laughs and leads them into his apartment, flopping down on the couch. he pats the spot next to him, waiting for his boyfriend to join him. dongyoung decides to surprise both of them by sitting down on youngho’s lap instead, knees bracketing his boyfriend’s hips.

“i’ve missed you,” youngho says softly, pulling dongyoung down into a soft kiss.

dongyoung rolls his eyes but his stomach flutters nonetheless. “you saw me like two days ago,” he reminds him.

youngho lets out a high pitched whine. “but that was so long ago,” he complains, winding his arms around dongyoung’s neck and pulling him even closer, bumping his nose against dongyoung's. “i’m glad you were able to come over today.”

"why would i ever miss the opportunity to hang out with my hot boyfriend?"

"oh, so now we're admitting that i'm hot?" youngho asks, voice light with laughter. he trails his mouth to kiss at dongyoung's jaw, mouth warm and wet against the skin.

he can't help the shudder that runs up his spine as youngho nips high up on his neck.  "maybe," dongyoung says as casually as he can muster, dipping his head back to give youngho more access to his neck.

youngho is quick to take the hint, nipping gently at the skin on the side of his neck. "well you're not the only one with a hot boyfriend," youngho tells him. he dips lower, moving past dongyoung's choker to bite at the junction where dongyoung's shoulder and neck meet; he sucks hard at the skin, only pulling away when a harsh purple mark has bruised its way onto dongyoung's skin. his arms have dropped to dongyoung's hips, fingers pushing their way up under his shirt to rest on the warm skin underneath.

youngho lifts his head back up to kiss dongyoung on the mouth one last time before he pulls away completely.

"so, i was thinking we order from your favorite chinese place and then we can finally start watching those new x files episodes? i know you've been excited to watch those," youngho suggests, thumbs rubbing gently against dongyoung's hip bones.

it sounds tempting; youngho truly is the perfect boyfriend and knows exactly what dongyoung’s ideal date would be. it would be easy for him to let his nerves take over, to give up on his idea and go with youngho’s instead. but dongyoung steels himself and leans in, kissing youngho’s lips again.

“but we could do that any night,” dongyoung muses, kissing youngho again. this time, he takes youngho’s lower lip in between his teeth, biting down gently as he pulls away. “i was thinking we could do something a little more… exciting.”

dongyoung can practically see the gears turning inside youngho’s head as his expression shifts from confusion to surprise. “yeah? did you have something else in mind?” youngho asks, voice wavering slightly.

“well, you’ve always been such a good boyfriend, i thought you deserved something special,” dongyoung says, feeling a bit bashful. there’s no turning back now, so he decides to press his hips forward ever so slightly, rubbing against youngho’s crotch.

youngho’s hands, still resting gently on dongyoung’s hip bones, tighten their grip, fingers digging into the soft skin. dongyoung presses forward a little more, feeling youngho’s cock twitch through his sweatpants.

“just being with you is special enough,” youngho declares, though his voice is airy. it’s clear he doesn’t want to say anything that might pressure dongyoung, as if dongyoung isn’t already dead set on his plan to suck youngho’s dick tonight.

“well, then let me make it extra special,” dongyoung teases, then leans down to kiss youngho’s jaw, trailing down to his neck. "i want to."

all youngho can do is roll his head back, resting on the couch behind him, to give his boyfriend full access. now _this_ is dongyoung's area of expertise. dongyoung may not have a lot of experience, but in his time dating youngho, he has become a master at giving hickeys. youngho has never said anything out loud about it, but it's clear from the way he parades around with his neck on display that he enjoys getting marked up. so mark him up he does.

dongyoung's mouth moves slowly at first, gentle kisses up and down the skin of his neck. then he picks a spot just to the right of youngho's adam's apple and latches on. he sucks slowly, swirling his tongue along the skin. youngho's thighs quiver underneath him, a sign he's trying not to rut against dongyoung. dongyoung decides to do it for him, rolling his crotch against youngho's as he bites down hard on his neck.

youngho lets out a deep moan; any type of sound from him a rarity. dongyoung basks in the sound and rolls his hips against, desperate for a similar response. sure enough, he is met with another guttural sound.

dongyoung pulls away from youngho's neck, ignoring the string of spit that clings to his mouth, and immediately pushes his mouth against youngho's. there is no hesitancy now, mouths moving harshly against one another. youngho's tongue immediately pushes its way into dongyoung's mouth, tracing along his teeth and licking against the roof of his mouth. dongyoung can only whine and roll his hips once again, hands clutching desperately at the fabric of youngho's shirt.

youngho's hands also seem unsure what to do, resting shallowly inside dongyoung's shirt but too hesitant to go any further. dongyoung releases his hold on youngho's shirt to drop to the hem of his own shirt, hesitantly pulling it up and over his head. he is still anxious to be shirtless in front of his boyfriend, too self-conscious about his lack of muscles, but youngho is nothing but reverent.

"shit, you're so beautiful," he breathes out, hands delicately trailing up and down dongyoung's torso. youngho leans in, pressing a kiss to the skin right at the center of dongyoung's sternum. it's such a simple act of affection, but it makes dongyoung flush all the same; he can feel the warmth from the tips of his ears down to the skin youngho has just kissed.

"it's your turn now," dongyoung says, trying to keep his voice steady. he tugs gently at youngho's shirt just to emphasize his point.

youngho has absolutely no qualms in immediately pulling his shirt off. where dongyoung is skinny, youngho is lean and well muscled, with the faintest hint of abs running along his stomach.

dongyoung wants to take in the sight for longer, but youngho is staring at him with an equal amount of revere and he can feel his face only growing hotter, so he quickly leans in to kiss him again.

it takes a few more minutes of making out, kisses only growing more and more messy as they rut faster and faster against one another, before dongyoung finally decides to make him move.

he pulls back, completely out of breath, and stares at youngho for a moment. "i really want to try something," he says quietly, licking at his kiss-swollen lips.

youngho doesn't have time to question him before dongyoung is sliding off youngho's lap and settling on the floor in between his legs. his hands tremble as he places them on youngho's thighs. dongyoung stares up at youngho, lip trapped nervously between his teeth.

"is it okay if i…" he trails off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. instead, he drops his gaze down to youngho's crotch, cock bulging in his sweatpants.

"is it- fuck, yes," youngho chokes out, eyes wide. "fuck, dongyoung, of course it's okay."

dongyoung squeezes gently at youngho's thighs as if to steady himself before he slowly slides his hands upwards toward youngho's crotch. he palms slowly, feeling the way that youngho twitches in his hand. youngho's eyes have fallen shut as he lets out a soft sigh. dongyoung palms him slightly harder before he finally trails his hands up to the waistband of youngho's sweatpants.

dongyoung lets out a heavy exhale before he curls his fingers into the band and pulls. youngho lifts his hips up just enough for dongyoung to pull both his sweatpants and the briefs he was wearing underneath down in one motion. his cock springs free immediately, resting hard against his stomach.

thinking about sucking youngho’s cock and actually being face to face with youngho’s cock are two completely different things, dongyoung realizes. he knows, from the limited amount of contact he _has_ made with youngho’s cock, that youngho is big. he’s thick more than he is long, but the size is still enough to make dongyoung freeze.

dongyoung’s knowledge of blowjobs consists of that one time his ex-girlfriend sucked him off in their senior year of high school and the embarrassing incognito search he had made yesterday of the words _how blowjob_. neither of those things have prepared him for this.

dongyoung only realizes he’s been staring blankly at youngho’s cock when his boyfriend runs a soothing hand through his hair. “seriously, dongyoung, it’s okay if you don’t want to do this. i’m happy just making out instead.”

if dongyoung is anything, he’s a man of determination. so with that determination in mind, he grabs hold of youngho’s cock and leans forward to lick a stripe from base to tip. that seems like a good place to start, if youngho’s gasp and the way his grip on dongyoung’s hair tightens is anything to go by. dongyoung repeats the action, this time making sure to dip his tongue into the slit. the few drops of precome that had beaded there are salty and thick on dongyoung's tongue.

youngho's entire body jolts, grip on dongyoung's hair yanking him backwards and away from his cock. dongyoung stares up at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, in confusion.

"just… god, you're so hot," youngho mumbles, leaning down to kiss dongyoung sloppily. his eyes are heavy and glazed over when he pulls away. "please keep going."

it almost feels like a power trip for dongyoung to have this much influence on youngho. immediately he goes back to licking at the head, listening to youngho moan softly above him. it takes a minute before he finally has the confidence to open his mouth up and suckle the entire cockhead into his mouth. youngho keens above him.

it spurs dongyoung even more, desperate to please his boyfriend. slowly, he begins to stroke one hand up and down the shaft as he continues mouthing at the head. youngho's hands have fallen away from dongyoung, instead clutching tightly at the fabric of the couch. dongyoung decides to inch downwards, taking youngho's cock deeper into his mouth.

it's decidedly weird; his lips feels uncomfortably stretched and youngho's dick feels heavy in his mouth, a slight saltiness clinging to the skin. yet dongyoung feels himself getting turned on as he takes youngho further into his mouth, hand stroking faster. once he gets beyond the strange sensation, it's easy to start bobbing up and down, creating a steady rhythm that has youngho writhing on the couch.

then- dongyoung chokes. a big, ugly hacking sound, accompanied by an unpleasant spray of spit, falls from his mouth as he rapidly pulls away. the back of his throat feels sore and sticky.

"oh my god, are you okay?" youngho asks, though he barely moves from his spot, as if the life has been sucked out of him through his dick. he does run his hand through dongyoung's hair comfortingly, at least.

"yeah, i'm- i'm good, i'm okay," dongyoung pants, voice garbled through his coughing. he keeps his hand going, stroking youngho easier now that he's slick with spit. "just let me catch my breath."

youngho's head falls back against the couch again as dongyoung picks up the pace, stroking faster, squeezing slightly on each upstroke. youngho is in the middle of mumbling praise when dongyoung sucks him back into his mouth, turning his boyfriend's words into nothing more than a choked out moan.

it's easier to avoid choking now that dongyoung has experienced it. he can feel the telltale discomfort in his throat and pull back before he gags around youngho's cock again. the internet might have told him that deepthroating is the way to blowjob, but he's not risking that today.

youngho's hips roll slightly, meeting each downward bob of dongyoung's head. he's panting, knuckles practically white where they clutch at the fabric of the sofa.

"i'm close," youngho whispers, hoarse and out of breath.

dongyoung pulls away and stares up at his boyfriend with wide, honest eyes. "i want you to come in my mouth," he says, voice completely wrecked.

youngho curses loudly as dongyoung swallows him down again. the pace dongyoung sets is relentless now, hand and mouth moving in perfect sync. it doesn't take long before the tension coiling deep in youngho's stomach explodes, orgasm wracking over him like a punch to the gut.

dongyoung pulls back slightly as the first ribbon of come hits the back of his throat, keeping just the cockhead in his mouth. his eyes water as he struggles to keep the salty liquid in his mouth. his hand continues to stroke youngho, milking him through his orgasm. only when his boyfriend opens his eyes to look down at him does dongyoung pull off, keeping his mouth open enough to show youngho the thick pool of come resting on his tongue before he swallows it down.

"fuck," youngho curses harshly, before he grabs dongyoung by the arms and pulls him back up into his lap. he kisses him without hesitation, tongue immediately pushing past dongyoung's swollen lips to lick at the inside of his mouth. the strong taste of his own spunk only makes him moan into dongyoung's mouth. dongyoung whimpers. "let me- let me do something, i'll suck you off or just-"

"please, youngho, just touch me," dongyoung begs, hands fumbling with the button of his own jeans. his cock is so hard it's starting to hurt, pressing into the hard metal of his zipper. youngho quickly pushes his hands away, replacing them with his own as he yanks both his jeans and briefs down to his thighs.

youngho does not stop kissing dongyoung as he grabs his cock, letting him moan into his mouth. the kiss is mostly spit and teeth, their mouths pressed together as they breathe into one another. youngho's hand builds up speed, aware of how desperate dongyoung is to come. he knows all the right things to do, squeezing at the head and running his thumb over the slit on each upstroke. all dongyoung can do is pant into youngho's mouth, hands clawing at his back and his hair as he tries to stay grounded.

dongyoung's own orgasm comes without warning; he throws his head back and calls out youngho's name in a high-pitched moan as his come paints both of their stomachs. youngho keeps stroking him at an unbearably fast pace until dongyoung's moans turn to whines and he pulls away in oversensitivity.

the two are still for a moment, still just breathing into each other as their bodies slowly settle down. their skin is cool and sticky, a combination of sweat and come slowly drying on their skin.

"holy shit, dongyoung," youngho says, finally breaking the silence. "when did you learn to do that?"

dongyoung laughs awkwardly, not meeting youngho's stare. "um, right now?" he offers, feeling his cheeks flush. even after giving a blowjob, youngho still manages to make him feel like a blushing virgin. "also, no offence, but come taste really bad."

youngho laughs without any shame, pulling dongyoung's face down towards his so he can kiss him gently, no regard for the taste dongyoung is complaining about. when he pulls away, he rests their foreheads together. "i promise you never have to do that again if you don't want to."

they stay together for a few minutes, basking in each other and their own post-orgasm bliss. youngho continues to pepper dongyoung with gentle kisses. "how about we order chinese food and watch the x files now?" youngho suggests.

"let me clean up and wash my mouth first, and then we can do that," dongyoung says with a smile, starting to pull away from youngho. in one last moment of daringness, he kisses youngho quickly. "i love you."

he's up and out of the room before youngho can even process what he has said, but it sends a wave of butterflies fluttering through his stomach. he knows it's love, even if dongyoung is a little nervous to hear that at the moment.

as youngho goes about ordering their food, he listens to the sound of dongyoung singing softly to himself in the bathroom. he couldn't ask for a better night.

**Author's Note:**

> "bro when will you stop rushing endings?"  
> i wanted this posted for doyoung's birthday just let me live besides y'all are only here for the porn anyway
> 
> um this originally was going to be about that time i was offered chips and Guy Fieri™ brand salsa to get the taste of come out of my mouth but it didn't really uh??? match the mood i wrote. so just first blowjobs instead.
> 
> follow me on twitter [@cherrybombmp4](https://twitter.com/cherrybombmp4) i'll be posting teasers for my next fic due out on valentine's day ;)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrybombmp4)


End file.
